


Bed? In? Breakfast?

by Rocketman23



Series: sammy and susie otp prompts [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Fluff, sammy is bad at cooking headcanoned, you will have to pry this headcanon from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: prompt; surprises the other with breakfast in bed





	Bed? In? Breakfast?

**Author's Note:**

> so this was an absolute treat to write and i hope you guys love it as much as i loved writing it XD

This was a whole new concept to Sammy, one he never thought he’d be enacting let alone going out of his way to do, however, despite the ungodly hour, he would do what he could to unsure his other half’s satisfaction. Even if it meant burning down the kitchen in the process. Yes, Sammy had tasked himself to make breakfast in bed. Honestly he thought the whole concept was just plain lazy but could still see the romantic side of it, he was sure Susie was going to love it. Unfortunately for him it meant he had to get up at the crack of dawn to prepare said meal, there were no early morning birds chirping in the frosty dew of morning. Even the sun hadn’t come out yet! So this left him plenty of times to fuck up a simple meal. He internally scolded himself, he may not be the best at cooking but he was going to make this work. 

It was trouble enough getting out of bed, Susie having clamped her whole body around Sammy’s and refusing to let go but after several tugs and breathing in her ear (she hated the feeling) Sammy managed to slip out from under the covers and make his way through the dark house. And you’d surely think this part would be no problem for the music director, having to live here for the past 4 years you’d think he know the layout of his own home. This was sadly not the case as a series of crashes and the scraping of furniture, accompanied by a series of swears, can be heard throughout the whole apartment. God fucking dammnit. Sammy pauses to make sure he has not woken Susie and heaves a sigh when he finds he has not. With a now sore leg, after having bumped into literally everything in the lounge, he makes his way slowly to the kitchen, flicking the light on. Sammy wanted this to be a surprise but he was not going to cook in the dark, well, not again at least.

Now able to see, Sammy gathers all the ingredients required for a perfect breakfast and begins to cook. First, he starts off by putting some bacon in a pan to fry, some toast in the toaster and cracks some eggs into a bowl to whisk. As he is cooking, he hums a soft tune imagining the look of surprise on Susie’s face when he brings her a successfully cooked breakfast. The toast pops from the toaster and he spreads a generous amount of butter on top, placing it to the side for a moment. With the eggs now sizzling away in the pan and the bacon slowly cooking Sammy moves onto his next task, presentation. 

Now, when you present someone with a breakfast in bed you usually put it on top of a tray with a glass of juice. Simple. Except it’s not because this is Sammy. He’s going all out on this breakfast. He starts with a beige tray with floral patterns on the sides, very pretty. Next, a plain white plate with the toast to one side, practical. He grabs a wine glass and fills it with apple juice, classy. The only two things left was a flower in a vase and the bacon and eggs. But the flowers Sammy had put out on the kitchen windowsill where not there. Ah, shit. Did he misplace them? No, Sammy had this planned out for days, so surely Susie must have moved them but where? He hadn’t seen them in the bedroom when he had awoken and it was unlikely that they were in the bathroom, so this left one unfortunate possibility. They were in the lounge. Ohgodfucking- this was no time to freak out, just go into the lounge, grab a rose from the vase and get back to kitchen. Simple. Except it really wasn’t because it was still goddamn night and he couldn’t risk turning on the light to find his way through the apparent maze of furniture they owned. 

Sammy pokes his head round the kitchen doorway and into the gloom of the lounge, nope he couldn’t see jack all. Welp, here goes nothing, Sammy internally groans and plunges into the darkness. If he remembered correctly, he only had to move around an armchair and around the coffee table to get to vase on the small table by the couch. He had this. He feels for the soft cushion of the armchair and follows it around, only he follows it the wrong way round and ends up bumping into the bookshelf, knocking a few books down with the jolt. God fucking fuck! Sammy goes the other way this time and makes it past the armchair. Next up is the coffee table. He knows it’s fairly close to his knee height so bends down a little, ass in the air and shimmies to the side. He prays to whatever god is looking down on him in that moment that Susie does not decide to wake and turn the light on. His silent prayers are answered as he makes it to the end of the coffee table. Now for the hard part. Sammy isn’t sure how far ahead the small stand is and so braves it and takes a step forward. He lets a heavy breathe, moving his hands forward and finds nothing is in front of him. Odd. He moves forward again but still no luck. Has he gone past the damn thing? Getting irritated now he foolishly swings his hand to the right and knocks into the vase. Sammy quickly stumbles to the right, hands splayed in the dark in the hopes of catching the vase before it shatters onto the floor. And he grabs it in the knick time, righting it back on the stand. He feels around the flowers, briefly enjoying the feel of the soft petals against his shaking hands. He plucks a single rose, hoping it’s one of the reds and makes his way back through the lounge, thankfully with no more collisions. 

But just as Sammy is about to relax and finish the décor of the tray, his nose is met with the strong and sharp smell of smoke. FuuuUUU- Sammy rushes into the kitchen to be met with black smoke billowing up from the bacon and eggs. He forgot to turn the stove down! The next twenty minutes is spent trying to save the bacon and eggs and redirect the smoke out the window. He succeeds but the bacon is now charred black and the eggs are stuck to the pan. Great. And then the bedroom alarm goes off. GREAT. Sammy hastily places all the items onto the tray (yes including the eggs, though he has some difficulty prying them from the pan) and rushes back to the bedroom, turning on the lounge light as he goes.

“Sammy…mmm where are you” a sleepy mumble can be heard from the other side of the door as Sammy pushes himself through. “Sorry hon, I was making breakfast!” he presents the tray to Susie and the poor thing looks so confused. Half the apple juice has splashed out of the wine glass and onto the rose, which now looks more sorry and pathetic than romantic. The hard black of the bacon stands out against the white plate and Susie is too scared to lay her eyes on the eggs for much longer. “But you can’t cook” she says to him, still tired but giggling slightly. He had tried, oh he had tried very hard and it was touching. Sammy sighs and utters a small “yeah, I know… I just wanted to do something nice fer ya” scratching his head and looking guilty. “Aww Sammy you didn’t have to…” Susie sighs, he truly was a goof when it came to cooking. She puts the tray to one side and pulls Sammy in for a hug ,“thank you, but next time, leave the cooking to me ok” she chides slightly, heavens know what state the kitchen was in. “gladly” Sammy mutters into her hair, 

“Just, uh, don’t go into the kitchen for a while ok?” 

“Oh god Sammy, what did you do???” 

“Well, nothing too serious…probably” 

“Sammy!”

**Author's Note:**

> did you enjoy the fic?  
> if ya did please leave a kudos and comment on what you like the most ^_^


End file.
